Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method of a graphics-processing unit (GPU) for tile-based rendering of a display area, and more particularly, to determining whether to merge the thread when computing vertex varyings of the vertexes.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional mobile phone may have a processor (e.g. a central processing unit (CPU)) to control the operations of the conventional portable electronic device. It may also have a conventional GPU to perform graphics-related calculations. According to the related art, the conventional GPU is suitable for conventional immediate rendering technologies or conventional tile-based rendering (TBR) technologies.
When the conventional GPU performs graphics-related calculations, the conventional GPU may adopt Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) architecture. However, in SIMD architecture, some problems may occur. For example, the SIMD architecture need to allocate a group for the same thread, therefore the vertex shader in the rendering phase may drop the shader efficiency because of the computation granularity.
Therefore, avoiding above problem is a subject worthy of discussion for saving memory usage and bandwidth.